dofuswikifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DragonC
Try for example. You need the pipe "|". AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 04:37, 22 June 2008 (UTC) Thanks.DragonC 09:09, 22 June 2008 (UTC) :Missing the }} that formatnum is for adding the , and for the ppl that see us from europe its a . or in case of hebrews i think its different but not sure its and automatic feature then i can copy paste your table --Cizagna (Talk) 15:12, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::Ok, I've updated it. I'm still pretty new to the macros and functions provided, but I know what I want to display.DragonC 15:50, 23 June 2008 (UTC) :::Hey sorry i was going to remove those 2 tables to put yours but then i had some issues since No. of craft goes in groups of 10 eg from lvl 1 to 10, while experience and & slots goes in groups of 9s like 1 to 9, thats because no. of crafts tell you how many crafts you require to go from lvl 1 to 10 while the other one tells you your success and how much exp you will obtain by been in lvls 1 to 9 once you get to lvl 10 the information changes so i cant really combine the 2 tables since ppl would not understand the 1-9 on crafts and would complain that they have more success while been on 10, its rather a more like technical issue to resolve --Cizagna (Talk) 17:16, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Technically speaking yes. However since my table is based on the number of items needed to achieve the desired level the numbers are correct (as per the original)... BUT it does show which crafts you are likely to have failures on. Take 2 slots for example. Once you reach level 20, you have 100% chance of success. The information is the same, just presented slightly differently. The first Prof table has columns of 1–9, 10–19, 20–39 etc. I suppose you could modify the 2nd table to do the same numbers. After all it doesn't confuse people when you list 1-10, 10-20, 20-30 etc. Even if you don't use it, I'm keeping it on my page because I find it useful.DragonC 22:19, 23 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::Yes your page is you can do almost (and i mean almost not all) every thing that you may find useful i understand your point its just a technical issue because you and me have no issue but we may get some one that gets into that issue and well complains even thought its sort of obvious and common sense for some one that has play a while but for new people that are trying to learn thought the wiki this will go against logic terms for that little discrepancy --Cizagna (Talk) 00:00, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Whilst The way wikis normally go is that when it's easy to do so, they restrict their language features to those that are broadly used. Someone in Edinburgh would find that Scots English particulars would not go over well in London. Likewise, I wouldn't use the particulars of my form of English (which has y'all as 2nd-person plural) in a wiki with this kind of audience. I can't make you not use "whilst", of course, but I'll be following you with a dustpan to clean up, and hoping to convince you to try to use phrasing that's still kosher in your form of English and part of everyone else's. --Pgunn (talk) 16:41, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Wisdom Sets. Wow, I've never seen your list before, but they are strikingly similar! I guess there're only so many ways to sensibly make such a list though. I made mine by using some template magic to make a list of wisdom gear and then going down the sorted list, ignoring lottery or impossible-to-get items (e.g. the Dofusteuse or Hoggmeiser boots of various kinds). I only decided to add actual stats and prereqs partway through (still considering linkifying everything). Feel free to grab ideas/data from my list - it was neat to take a look at yours just now. Best wishes --Pgunn (talk) 14:17, January 14, 2011 (UTC)